


She's Mine

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bully, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriend, Jealous Scott, Jealousy, Jean Grey - Freeform, JeanScott, Kissing, Mutant Powers, Mutants, No Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Quicksilver gives advice, Revenge, Romance, Rumors, Scott Summers - Freeform, Scott avenges Jean, Teen Romance, Teenager AU, Teenagers, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, boyfriend - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone kisses Jean, and Scott isn't going to stand for anyone touching the woman he loves without her permission. (X-Men Apocalypse movieverse/Teenager AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Pietro rolled over on his bed and turned to his roommate, “Y’know...I’ve been hearing rumors.”  
Scott asked, while he was doing his homework, “What rumors?”  
Pietro said, “Some boy on the 4th floor claim that they got kissed by Jean.”  
Scott clenched his fists and put his book down, “Who?” Pietro whispered one of the names of a bad-boy mutant.  
Scott grumbled, “That little weasel… I'm gonna go have a talk with him.”  
Pietro asked, “What would happen if the rumors were true? What if your girlfriend kissed him?”  
Scott said softly, “I'd be really devastated…”  
Pietro askedScott, “So...why not ask her directly first?”  
Scott sighed, “I don't want her to think I don't trust her… I mean I don't think she kissed that asshole but…”  
Pietro rolled his eyes and pushed him, “Ask. Her. Best way to get the truth.”  
Scott sighed, “Fine.” He got up, walked to the girl dorms, and knocked on Jean’s door.  
Jean yelped on the other side, then she asked, “S-Scott?”  
Scott nodded, “Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?”  
Jean telepathically opened the door, “Mmmhm, sure.”  
Scott shut the door behind him and sat on her bed, “Jean, I just wanna talk.”  
Jean asked, “Is it about the rumors?” She closed her eyes, “It’s written all over your thoughts.”  
Scott nodded, “Pietro told me I should just ask you if you did kiss that guy.”  
Jean asked, “Consensually?”  
Scott said, “I just wanna know if you did or if you did, what happened.”  
Jean asked, “Promise me...will you not get mad until I finish?”  
Scott nodded, “I’ll control myself.”  
Jean sighed and explained, “You know how he’s telepathic like me? So I was coming back from class, down the class hallway, and he froze me telepathically for a little while. He turned me around, and in front of the other students, kissed me. He left a mark on my shoulder where he grabbed me...h-he also doesn’t want me to talk. So...yes...I kissed him...but I didn’t choose to.”  
Scott took a deep breath and said lowly, “I… He can't just get away with that.”  
Jean said gently, “I think he just did...I can’t prove he messed with my brain…”  
Scott said, “So? We can't prove I have 2 eyes but I do. I'm not gonna let him get away with this.”  
Jean sighed, “Scott...I don't want you to get hurt if you confront him.”  
Scott said, “I won't fight him. I'll talk with him.”  
Jean held his hand, “I fear he’ll hurt you.”  
Scott said, “Whatever it is he can throw at me I can take it.”  
She cupped his face in her hands, “No...please...if he controls you he can hurt you terribly.”  
Scott said, “I don't want to sit here and do nothing.”  
Jean asked him, “Will you let me into the back of your mind so he can't take you over?” Scott nodded. She let herself into his head and his thoughts to form a mental barrier, then let go of him so he could leave. Scott went to go find the jerk who kissed his girlfriend. She lead him right up to his room. Scott confronted him.  
Scott said, “Hey, I heard you kissed my girlfriend. What is that all about?”  
He laughed, “Your girlfriend? Hah, she's up for the taking.”  
Scott said firmly, “No she's not. She's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. You can't just kiss other people's girlfriends.”  
He smirked, “She's mine, squirt.”  
Scott said, “She is not. Maybe you shouldn't be a jerk and you can get your own girlfriend but stay away from Jean. She’s mine.” He laughed loudly and attempted to choke Scott telepathically. Scott didn't flinch with the protection and said, “You can't hurt me.”  
He recoiled, “That's impossible.” Scott came closer, angry.  
Scott said angrily, “Don't come near Jean again. I mean it or I will fight you.” He moved his glasses, like he was ready to take them off.  
He put his hands up, “Alright alright I won't! Geez take a joke.”  
Scott put his hand down, “Good, but I'm serious.” Scott stormed back to Jean's room. Scott sat down next to her and hugged her, “I'm sorry.”  
She hugged back, “Thank you...thank you so much…”  
Scott said, “I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him before he kissed you.”  
Jean smiled, “But you stopped him now. I'm grateful for that, Scott.” She leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
